beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hell Befall BD145CF
Approximated Total Weight: (53 grams)'' '''Hell Befall BD145WD is actually a Balence type beyblade. It appeared in the Beyblade Metal Fury Movie: The God of Destruction returns Nemesis. Face Bolt: Befall/Beafowl The Face Bolt depicts "Pavo", one of the 88 constellations in space. Pavo is Latin and Spanish for "peacock" and is represented as such. The design features the Befall/Beafowl in a white outline while printed on a translucent teal face bolt. Energy Ring: Befall/Beafowl Befall features black arrow designs emulating the feathers of a peacock, opposite of each other; a total of eight. The arrows point right as well. Befall also has square-like sides between the wings. These sides feature very small gaps with circular, peacock details. It's colored a clear teal. Fusion Wheel:Hell/Hades Hades depicts three dog heads and is 50 millimeters wide. This Fusion Wheel explains why this bey is in the Maximum Series as its Fusion Wheel has the widest diameter of all Wheels, as many Fusion Wheels have a diameter of about 45-46 millimeters. It has good Attack, decent Defense, and medium-high Stamina properties making it one of the best Balance Fusion Wheels. It shouldn't heavily be used in Stamina combos since most of its weight is on the inside, but it still has a good use for Stamina. Unfortunately, the Fusion Wheel is raised (like Inferno, Flame, and Poison) so it has decreased Defense, because it is easier to strike the Spin Track. It outclasses Dark, Evil, Poison, and Sol in Balance properties. This version is coloured with teal paint. If you battle with this gold version, the paint chips off (like the Galaxy/ Sol/ Gravity/ Bakushin) and turns to a dull grey. Although, the Hasbro paint lasts longer than the Takara one. It is good in any type of customization, especially when paired with the BD145 in Boost Mode. When Hades is not used with BD145, It looks strange because it is so wide. When its spinning with BD145, it will look like a 4D system Bey. Spin Track: BD145 (Boost Disk 145) BD145 shares a similar trait with its original released with wheel, Hades, in that, like Hades, is one of the widest Metal Wheels ever released, BD145 is the widest Track ever. This Track is unique both because of its width and also its ability to change modes. Changing modes is similar to how it is done with SW145. The attack mode is not really useful due to it having a gap; if it loses balance it may easily lose spin, thought it's the only usable mode. The Stamina mode is quite useful in battles. It is teal coloured. Preformance Tip: Circle Flat (CF) *'Weight:' 2.5 grams Circle Flat (CF), is the very first, new Tip of Beyblade Shogun Steel. With this, it is designed in a manner that is meant to work well with the new Shogun Steel Beystadiums of this new series. It grips the side of the stadium so it gets higher to shake the stadium more. CF is another member of the Flat series of Tips that in this case, has a large ring circling the Flat tip; similar to D125 and S130. The ring also features six circular designs appearing on it. Compared to BD145, CF is about as half as wide as it, which is approximately the same as S130. Also the center is the same as the WF tip. It is the same colour as Befall/Befowl energy ring. Special Move: Spinning Vacuum Suction ''' This is a special move used by Hell Befall. In this move the bey starts a vacuum in stadium and the opponent's bey slowly looses spin as the vacuum is spinning the opposite direction in witch a bey spins. This move may be useless against a left rotation bey such as L-Drago but this is not true when it comes to a left rotation bey this move makes it spin so fast thus making the bey out of control of its blader and slowly unscrewing the face bolt. '''Counter Move: Resurrection Seeds This is a very useful move in team battles and even in independent battles in this the bey starts to glow in golden,black and rainbow aurora increasing its own spin and its team mates spin healing them. Note: This is a passive move it activates automatically when you start to loose spin and are about to stop. Category:Character Category:Beys